


California Dreaming

by ballonballon



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballonballon/pseuds/ballonballon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantasy land where Xabi Alonso has joined LA Galaxy with Stevie. Potentially just a bunch of one shots dealing with the shenanigans they get up to while in California together. (BUT REALLY JUST A COPING MECHANISM TO DEAL W/ STEVIE LEAVING)</p>
            </blockquote>





	California Dreaming

Stevie jumped into full awareness as his phone started playing the theme from The Office at an obnoxiously high volume on the nightstand. He pulled the phone towards him and then groaned as he looked at the time. He fumbled trying to turn the alarm off.

“Sort it, Gerrard,” a sleepy voice next to him grumbled, giving him a swift kick in the shin. 

“Ay, ay alright,” Stevie grumbled back, finally managing to focus his eyes enough to see what he was doing with the phone. He sat up in bed, running a hand through his already disheveled hair, and sighed. He was getting too old for this, he thought. He then cringed at the overused cliché and cringed some more when he realized just how old he felt these days. 

“You’ll miss the kick-off,” Alex said quietly, half asleep, already stretching out to take more of Stevie’s side of the bed. Stevie rolled his eyes and stood up, padding his way quietly into the hallway.

The sun was just barely starting to creep up over the horizon, small trails of light filtering through the windows leaving trails of dust motes. Stevie yawned as he walked two doors down to Lourdes’s room. Her door was left creaked open just so. The way Stevie had left it the night before after Lou’s incessant instructions. 

_“NO! That’s too much! It needs to be open enough so I can see the monsters outside the door, but not open enough that they can get in!”_

He peaked his head inside and smirked. Lourdes was already sitting up in bed, attentive as ever. Did the kid ever sleep in?*

“You’re up early,” Stevie commented casually as he entered the room. Lourdes just smiled shyly and watched him move over to the dresser. Stevie opened her second drawer, her favorite drawer, and pulled out a shiny, red fabric. 

“Ready?” Stevie asked.

Lourdes nodded excitedly. She hopped down from her bed. 

_When did that happen again?? When did she get too big for a crib? ___

Stevie helped her get changed out of the pajama top and pulled the Liverpool kit over her head. Stevie smiled wide at the sight of her and Lourdes smiled back. 

“Come on,” Stevie said, gently pushing her towards the door. 

“Where’s yours?” Lourdes asked as they were walking down the stairs. 

“Er, don’t have one,” Stevie said quickly, hoping nobody ever found the new kit he requested to be made for him before leaving sitting at the back of his underwear drawer. 

“Why don’t you wear an old one?” Lourdes continued, hopping down the stairs one by one. 

“I’d ask you the same question, kid. How come you can ONLY wear the new kits? Costing me a fortune.” 

Lourdes looked up innocently at him before hitting the main floor and skipping towards the kitchen. Stevie marveled at how much energy she had at, he glanced at his watch, 5:08 in the morning. He groaned again, feeling a twinge in his back that seemed to never go away these days. The things I do for you, Liverpool, he thought bitterly to himself, walking into the kitchen with a yawn. Lourdes was already perched happily at the island waiting for him. 

“So what shall we have for breakfast?” he asked.

Lourdes thought for a moment before smirking, “something you won’t burn”. 

Stevie scowled. 

“Your sisters are having a bad influence on you. Turning you against me.” 

“Are not!” Lourdes argued. 

“Three against one, completely outnumbered,” Stevie continued, ignoring her as he searched the cabinet. His eyes light up as he comes across a box of pancake mix, Lourdes’s favorite. He pulled it down. 

“Can’t have any blueberries in them this morning I’m afraid, nothing blue will be tolerated,” Stevie said, smiling at his own joke. He started pulling all the necessary ingredients out of the fridge when he noticed Lourdes’s face. She looked distinctly uncomfortable and was looking anywhere but at him. Stevie frowned.

“What...” he asked cautiously. Lourdes started playing with the knife and fork Stevie had set out for her. 

“Lourdes.”

“Mummy would be mad if she knew you were making pancakes,” Lourdes said quietly. 

Stevie nearly dropped the carton of milk he was holding. 

“Why would she be mad?” Stevie questioned, trying to keep the agitation out of his voice. 

Lou hesitated.

“Cause Xabi told her about the diet the club has you on.”

Stevie had to keep himself from groaning out load. The bastard. That no good, go behind his back to his missus, untrustworhy, Stevie kept listing off insults in his head. 

“So that means Xabi would be mad too,” Lourdes continued. Stevie narrowed his eyes at his devious four year old.

“And you know all of this how?” he asked. Lourdes was now particularly interested in what color the ceiling was and paid him no attention. Stevie rolled his eyes and sighed, knowing there was no point in continuing this line of questioning. Lilly and Lexie had taught her too well.

“Do you want pancakes or not?” 

Lourdes nodded. 

“Then don’t tell Mummy,” Stevie said, facing the pan that contained the liquid batter. He turned, pointing the spatula at her. 

“Or Xabi.” 

Lourdes gave a small smile.

“Capiche?”

“Capiche,” Lourdes echoed as best she could. 15 minutes later Stevie and Lourdes were sat next to each other at the island with their pancakes (Stevie’s pile was only three or four pancakes higher...). Stevie had set out a cup full of the reddest strawberries in all of California as well to offset the idea of anything blue being allowed in the kitchen at this moment. 

“Score predictions?” Stevie asked between mouth fulls.

“5-0,” Lourdes replied automatically. Stevie smirked.

“Good girl.” 

The amicable silence that followed was disturbed by a loud knocking coming from the back door of the kitchen. Stevie looked down at his half eaten plate of pancakes and cursed quietly to himself. 

“Xabi!” Lourdes exclaimed happily, scooting herself out of her chair to go answer the door. 

“Hello, hija,” Xabi greeted kindly. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a deep red sweater, his hair immaculate, his beard tidy. Stevie took a mental inventory of his appearance in comparison and scowled. He hadn’t bothered to brush his hair, shave, or change out of his pajamas. 

“You weren’t supposed to show up until kickoff,” he said grumpily, not turning away from his breakfast. If he was going to get yelled at, he was going to enjoy as much of these pancakes as possible before Xabi had his opening. 

“Thought I’d pop over a little early,” Xabi said casually, looking suspiciously over at Stevie hunched over his plate. Stevie heard Lourdes quietly say Xabi’s name and could see him bend down to her level in the side of his vision. 

“Xabi he made pancakes. I tried to stop him!” Lourdes quickly explained. 

“Lourdes, you traitor!” Stevie exclaimed, overhearing his four year old’s attempt at whispering. 

“I promised Xabi first!” Lourdes explained quickly, frowning. Stevie sighed. Alonso was growing too powerful. His girls all adored the Spaniard too much. They didn’t know how to combat his charm. They didn’t have the experience Stevie had in learning how to resist it. 

“Oatmeal and porridge are the foods on your approved diet I think, no?” Xabi said, walking towards Stevie and his pancakes. Stevie just rolled his eyes and didn’t reply, though he put a protective hand near his plate. 

“As if you’re so perfect with your diet all the time, Alonso,” Stevie said, his words lacking any real menace. 

“I am not in the fat group* as you are,” Xabi said, smiling widely. Stevie scowled again.

“Yeah and how is that? What kind of magical voodoo do you have going on at yours to keep you as thin as ever? I’m not that much older than you, you know.” 

“Good genes I guess,” Xabi shrugged with a smile, moving closer to Stevie and the plate. 

“Daddy!” Lourdes suddenly called out. Stevie turned to face her and in that moment Xabi took his opportunity to swipe away the plate full of pancakes before Stevie had a chance. He spun back around to face him, his eyes now darting between the two.

“You’ve set me up.”

Xabi shrugged nonchalantly. 

“You’re turning my own flesh and blood against me. My baby, my youngest. Turned against her own father.”

Stevie turned the chair and was now sitting facing them with his arms folded across his chest. 

“It’s for your own good, Steven,” Xabi said matter of factly. He was now searching the kitchen for plastic wrap. 

“The dogs will enjoy these I’m sure.” 

“Xabi, come on! They’re perfect pancakes! Look at them!” Stevie said, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice.

“As the one who taught you how to make these pancakes so perfectly, I feel completely entitled to take them away. The Lord giveth, the Lord taketh away.” 

Stevie had to keep himself from scoffing out loud. 

“You’re impossible.” 

“No, just healthy.” 

“I am healthy!” Stevie shot back indignantly. 

“If a bit out of shape,” Xabi said innocently, he took that moment to poke the bit of exposed stomach popping out from under Stevie’s t shirt. 

“Oi!” Stevie shouted, slapping Xabi’s hand away.

“Stevie I swear to god, if you let Frank Lampard run rings around us because you can’t cope with lugging that belly around,” Xabi said, now wrapping up the pancakes. 

Stevie was dangerously close to pouting now. 

After more bickering that led to Stevie’s beautifully made pancakes being taken back to Xabi’s house down the road to be fed to his dogs, the three of them finally sat in front of the TV for the match.

**Author's Note:**

> Lourdes apparently never sleeps in https://instagram.com/p/uhxbwHnHg9/?taken-by=stevengerrard
> 
> Raheem Sterling mentioned there being a fat group at Melwood http://www.liverpoolecho.co.uk/sport/raheem-sterling-want-song-kop-9031112


End file.
